The Legacy of Team Flare
by Raijiin
Summary: you want a summary make it yourself after reading this!


Hey guys, this is my first time posting a stroy on . Critism is welcome and lets get to the story!

* * *

This whole world has lived in harmony, yet it has been inbalanced in almost every way imaginable. The legendary pokemon that inhabit the world we live on have been used to almost destroy it with organizations of multiple kinds. All have ended in failure due to simple children ruining their plans and why? Becuase they never finish them off when the chance is presented to them. They always let them go, and i have sat back to long, waiting for the day i can take control of the world as i have dreamed for so long. Allow me to begin...

Simple waves began to carry the battleship to a massive set of islands. The ship lugged itself through the collassol serpent-like dragons known as Gyarados that enhabited the waters around it. A man suited within a black coat, and wore a black hat as well. He brought his right hand up to hold his hat in place as a gale began to blow against the ship's hull. He continued to smile and he spoke, "All of these years waiting for my sub-organizations to pull off their goals have proved worthless. It is time for my plan to move ahead, and i'll make the generals who led those armies be the first to feel my wrath. Well, after this miserable chunk of land."

As the man ended his dialogue, the ship had come to a halt, jerking him against the railing, and making him look apon the sandy beach. He rolled his eyes and turned away from the railing. He walked across the deck, and made his way to the door that led to the ships inner workings. He grabbed the handle and took a look at the island, now clearly visible at such a close range he could see the massive trees and a pointed piece rise above the trees, by only five feet or so. His smile turned wicked as he opened the door and made his way inside. I still find it funny that in the most remote areas of the world, that it is there in which the means of world domination is found, he thought comicly.

As the man walked across the finer workings of his ship to the lower decks. He felt vibrations beginning to shake everything from air to metal. He rolled his eyes, "Of course it is the people who always end up working for them that give them the greatest trouble. Why must we leaders rely on their labor for this simple work, such as to build even a simple ship i may never understand."

He continued walking until he hit the central elevator. It was only suited for one person at a time, but of course it was suited for the man himself. He pleasured seeing his men work harder by taking the stairs to, and back through their destination. He pushed a button on the side and the elevator dinged. I smiled as the doors opened, but it fell away once he saw somebody pushing a large crate out of the elevator.

"Alright lets-," the worker stopped as soon as he saw his leader. He literally buckled to the ground and began to beg. "Please sir, it was an honest mistake. It will never happen again. I swear it!"

The man held his hand to his side and said, "Yes, it wont."

He quickly brought out some kind of glove and put it on his right hand. He smiled and held it to the other worker's face, and the worker was gone in a brilliant flash of light that had eminated from it. The man took it off and looked back.

"Get another worker to replace this one on the double!" He yelled. The rapid footsteps were already on their way, but the man had taken the elevator, and was on his way to the lowest chamber.

It took awhile to reach, but it was worth it. The precious floor he had wanted to see was his subamarine and contaiment level. The only reason he liked this room was because of their latest prisoner. He walked down from the stairway connecting itself to the elevator doors and was in the main control room. The floor with everything on it was only reachable by stairs of course, and this was connected by a flight of them as well.

"Lord Mjollnir," One of the scientists quickly said as the leader walked in. "We are ready for testing."

Mjollnir, a fitting name in his term for conquest, but not something he liked. He looked down to his control room to the floor below and yelled, "Contaiment cell 8, present yourself!"

The left side of the room below shook. Tubes filled with liquid began to quake as one of the cells moved out in a straining effort. Once it left, the tubes returned to a calm state. The cell that had stopped before them was quite small compared to the others but that was only becuase of its containe. Mjollnir looked at his prize from the room and yelled, "activate test 324 on our dear little celebi!"

A small section of the floor below Celebi's container slid open. It had several robotic limbs jutted out, and pointed towards Celebi. Electricity jumped from their tips, and hit Celebi's cage. Celebi roared to life and yelled in pain.

Mjollnir moved his hand across the control panel and pushed a button. Celebi began to activate its time travel ability, but suddenly bega to tire. Above the container was a little sphere, and it suddenly was brimming with energy. Celebi fell asleep all together, and another sphere came from Celebi. It flew out of the cell, and into the one above. The two spheres collided together, and there was a glorious orb made from Celebi's own power of time.

The leader smiled and looked at the orb down from his control panel and it was what he thought it was: Dialga's admentium orb. He smiled wickedly and pushed a button to start the intercom. He spoke into it saying, "Men, prepare for docking! We shall not waste this chance. If even a moment goes by that you screw this up, you will face what so many others have already faced; your death."

The men all looked up and quickly began working. They took the adementium orb down from the container and brought it to the gates that opened up to the island. Everyone else got into their suits and readied themselves. I had always found it odd, Mjollnir thought to himself, that they rely on those creatures for their combat instead of just using guns to kill an annoying pest.

His men had stationed themselves at the door with all their equipment on hand. The essentials from guns to pokemon, and even their required uniforms. Their leader had walked down from his control room to present himself in front of them all and smiled proudly as he looked apon his men and said, "Today you will were your uniforms proudly. Show this pathetic island stage one of Team flare's ambition!"

His men all roared with triumph and he smiled. He turned to face the mighty gates as they opened and he smiled. An easy win if you ask me. He laughed maniacly and led his men out to the island he would begin his conquest on.

Mjollnir marched his men of his boat and onto the sandy beaches. He smiled again, and flicked his right arm to point straight up in the air. Half of his men move to out, releasing Crobats, Steelixs, and Magmortars. He flicked his othe hand straight up and the other half did the same, except that side had sent out an miniature army of Charizards, Empoleans, and a few Sandslashs. The pokemon moved out into the forest and began their assualt, while his men quickly grapped their knifes and went into the jungle.

"Amber!" Mjollnir yelled as he brought his arms back down. A tall slender woman came out of the ship with her own pokeball in hand and a breifcase in the other. She looked at him and asked, "Yes my liege?"

"Begin sending instructions to our men," he said as he brought his collar up to hide his face. "I will begin making my way towards the pyramid, i dont want any delay."

Amber nodded and Mjollnir had his other hand grab his hat to keep it in place. He walked into the dense forest straight on, and of course kept running into his inferior men. Each one of them became more annoyning than the last quickly for their incopetence. Mjollnir yelled over an explosion caused by a Magmortar's Fire Blast and yelled, "Control your pokemon men! They could destroy the island before we complete our asignment!"

The men that could hear him quickly went out to search for their pokemon. Those that didnt just kept moving on. Mjollnir rolled his eyes and whipped out his pokeball. He looked at it longingly and commanded, "Show them your strength, Hydreigon!"

The pokeball erupted and a three headed Hydra emerged from its confines. It had small pink fluffs coming out from the bottom of its head with the backside in black fur like material. It had an underside of blue scales with two pink lines going down from the point where the fur touched scale, and conjoined to end at the tails tip.

The hydra breathed a small plume of flame from his mouth. Mjollnir hopped on his back with ease. He leaned down to the beast's middle head and asked, "Take me to the pyramid my old friend."

Hydreigon roared violently and kicked upward with his feet. He levitated in the air for a second, and flew up above the trees to see an arial view of the island. He lightly tapped his beasts right head and it dive bombed foward while keeping a right angle. In a matter of seconds, he landed next to the pyramid, and laughed visciously as he jumped off his beast.

Amber came over while riding on a Boffulant. It had a giant brown afro and two horns emerging from emerging from the sides, and it had small golden rings on them. Mjollnir looked at his second and command and ordered, "Lets not delay this another moment."

Amber sighed as she handed him the briefcase. "We still havent found out how to open the pyramid sir," she said as he took a glance at the admentium orb. "Please you are worried about that?" He replied angrily. "Just bring the tribesmen over here."

The man gave the briefcase to his dragon and it held the case in its left mouth. His hands went up, and adjusted his collar as the cheiftain of the island was brought before him.

"Tell me how to enter Celebi's chamber old man," Mjollnir ordered. "Do not try me, i am a man of simple tastes, and as all great men, i have a lust for power."

The Cheiftain sighed as he quickly replied, "My people have lived here since the beginning of time, and we were given a task by God himself, to keep-"

"I wouldnt be here if i didnt know the tale," Mjollnir inturrupted. He kneeled down to be head level with the Cheiftan. "I just want to know how i can enter the pyramid."

The cheiftan sighed and looked towards the nearest pyramid wall. Mjollnir followed his eyes, and saw an insignia on it. Small, and it looked like a handprint of some kind. He stepped closer to it, and saw a button in the center of the palm. He motion Hydreigon to come over with the case, and he pushed the button.

The pyramid's wall suddenly began to vibrate, and it began to slide into the earth. Amber walked over after returning her Buffalont to its pokeball. Hydreigon came over as well, and the three entered the pyramid as wall closed up behind them.

...Some time later...

Hydreigon had stopped leading the way as a wall appeared before them, and Mjollnir looked at his ally."What is it?" He asked. Looking closely at the wall, he suddenly began to laugh. "We made it, the last safe gaurd is the illusional wall. Now, Hydreigon, give me the admentium orb."

The dragon moved the breifcase from its left head to its master's hands. Mjollnir quickly opened it and the orb began to glow a dull green. It smiled as he picked it up from the case, and walked through the wall. On the otherside was jsut a pedestal, and he gently placed the orb on top of it in haste.

Hydreigon suddenly began to shiver, and Mjollnir made a smile. "Dont worry my dear friend, you will not be harmed as long as you remain in here." He brought out his pokeball and returned the beast.

Amber began to look around worriedly as she saw the walls begin to shake. "Sir mabey we sho-"

"No," he said. He brought his hand to his pocket and brought another pokebal. "We must wait for it here."

Then, the walls began to fall off, and suddenly Amber started looking in awe as the stood at the pyramid's tip. Alas, her heart skipped a beat when she looked up and saw a bright blue portal erupting from above them. Mjollnir looked at it and yalled, "Face me Temporal one!"

Suddenly the portal roared and a collosal foot emerged from the portal. It took a step as if it could walk on air, and it came out more, revealing silver like toes that looked as if it extended up on the leg. A silver chestplate began to take shape, and in its center was a diamond, that glowed vibrant green. The qraudraped had a main body of dark blue, with sky blue marking on its legs and sides. Its neck was outstretched, and metal spikes potrude from behind it. Its head was elongated backwards, with metal fangs on the side of its mouth that stretched to the very back of its cranium. But its eyes, they were completly dark red.

"Dialga," Mjollnir calmly said. He raised his pokeball and ordered, "Obey me."

He threw the ball with all his might and it hit the mighty creature's foot. It bounced off, and a red line potruded from the ball. Dialga looked below it and then at the man. It made no attempt to do anything, but it just went within the ball.

"Mjollnir," Amber said in awe. The ball flew back to his hand with the beast within it, and the man laughed.

"Now my conquest can finally begin, let this be the beginning of Team Flare!" Mjollnir yelled to the island. His troops cheered galantly, and the Cheiftain sat back in horror at what would become.

Thus our story can begin, but this is a prequel, so it has already begun.

* * *

Well thats the prolouge out of the way. The villian has been introduced, and now once i write it, chapter one the hero will be brought into the show!


End file.
